The Prodigy
by Alarim
Summary: The Institute of War had discontinued war practices, and with that, the Prodigal Explorer was free to do what he loves once again. Ezreal embarks across Runeterra, and along the way, old faces and new issues arise. What will become of Ezreal in this new chapter of his life of adventure, love, and war? [Former Author of Ezreal: Gauntlet (discontinued)] (Rated M for adult content.)
1. Blistering Cold - Part 1

A/N: Hey all, been a while. I'm Drak, the previous writer for "Ezreal: Gauntlet", which was also formerly known as "Ezreal: Welcome to the Institute of War", which was written years ago. Now I go under a different name for reasons, and I unfortunately scrapped the story for personal reasons as well. Let me start off with, I'm sorry. The writers block in me cucked me for a long time, and it may as well happen again.

Now I'm back for who knows how long, and I think my writing is better than it was before. At the time of this being posted, I already have over 12k+ words of the chapter finished (which is just about done, I only need to revise the rest and It'll be divided in to three parts and yes, there will be lemon. It wouldn't be a fic of mine without lemon. This is part 1 of the first chapter of our new story, and I still don't know what I want to do with this. But here goes nothing. Welcome to our new story...

The Prodigy.

* * *

 _The Rift was never his favorite place. How much he longed for the sweet embrace of nature, the thrill of finding hidden treasure, to excavate thousand-year-old fossils. Oh, how he had longed for it. To kill and die, kill and die endlessly, constantly, for the satisfaction of many but solutions to no one, the Institute of War has shut down it's war practices. The Summoner's Rift was destroyed, and the fields of justice were to be seen no more. The odd nightmare was over, and finally, Ezreal can finally do what he loves the most..._

"Man… It's fucking freezing…"

A blond-headed boy shivering as he tread the frosted slopes of the Freljord. His face was as pale as the snow he walked. He breathed in to his gloves to attempt to assimilate some heat.

"…I need warmth..."

Ezreal reached for his pack and tucked his coat closer to him. The sticks he grabbed from the forest he came from were dried. He found a small hill where the snow wasn't as heavy and didn't fall hard. Flint and tinder in hand, he sparked away at the sticks and gathered stones around to keep the fire burning.

He put his gloved hands over the fire, and waded his body close. The heat emanating was comforting, like hot soup on a winter day. Speaking of that, his stomach started to rumble.

It had been three days since he had started traversing the Freljord, and his rations had depleted on the second day when he awoke to a bear feeding inside of his pack.

All he could think of was "I deserve that", so while bitter, it wasn't truly the hunger that pissed him off rather than his rookie mistake.

Ezreal grabbed berries he scrounged up from the forest in his pack and threw them in to his mouth one at a time, sipping cold water, which didn't help too much, but he needed to stay hydrated.

A sigh of relief escaped. Ezreal had bad luck on this adventure, unlike most. That sigh was clinging hope.

…?

Horns blared in the distance. Horns of war.

Ezreal stood up, gazing at a stampede of iron-clad soldiers of the winter, charging down to another group of fighters.

"No…" Ezreal packed his things as quickly as possible.

He looked through his goggle and looked at the banner sprawled over the two battle mammoths facing each other. One of a bow and arrow and the other of two axes.

In other words, the Avarosan clan was battling the Winter's Claw.

An internal conflict arose within Ezreal. Do I interfere, or do I go around?

The choice was obvious.

The battle raged on for another good half an hour before he had approached the war zone. Sneaking around the trees and grabbing other sticks for a future fire, he quickly dashed through the chilling forest.

A scream came from the distance. Ezreal could have simply ignored it, but he strode to the cry. From the corner of his eye, he found the scene from the white landscape. Two soldiers, one with a hand-ax and a shield, the other with a spear, cornering a hulking man with a giant sword. At first glance, because the man looked so much stronger and powerful, he could easily overcome them. But upon further inspection from afar, his arm was terribly injured, possibly broken, many cuts on the surface, some very deep, his other arm barely able to lift the massive steel blade.

"I… can still take on you… Winter Claw scum! Come at me, beasts!" The large man yelled, and the soldiers charged at him. "RRAAAGH!"

"There's no way he can take him out… he needs help!" Ezreal snuck around and fired bolts of arcane magic from his gauntlet, striking down the man with the axe, who went down with a cry. The spearman, struck at the Avarosan's leg, bringing him to his knee.

Ezreal quickly Arcane Shifted behind the spearman and struck at him with the mana he had left, afterwards punching him with all the strength he could, knocking him out. The Avarosan looked at him surprised.

"You… you are not from here, are you?" He looked up to Ezreal. His voice was rough and battle hardened. He had long black hair and tufts of facial hair. "Cough… You saved me, boy. Thank you… Ghh.." The man fell over, in pain.

"Are you alright?!" Ezreal ran up to him again and looked at his face. He seemed to have fainted. "I need to get him somewhere safe, but how are we going to get out of this damn warzone?" He pondered quickly, and then kneeled down.

"Shit, well… here goes nothing…" He put his hand on the man's chest. Light swirled around him, and he closed his eyes. When he opened, he stood on the floor of a cave, the man lying at his feet.

Ezreal brought his pack down and pulled out a first aid kit and disinfected the man's wounds, then wrapped his cut arm in gauze.

Bringing the sticks out and again making a small fire, he put it next to the man.

"It still isn't enough…" Ezreal took his coat off and put it over the man.

He shivered a bit, but looked out the cave. The warzone raged on, but seemed to be dying down slowly. Both sides were beginning to retreat.

Ezreal sat by the cave, checked himself for wounds, and didn't find any. He sat against the wall of the cave and began to feel tired.

He slowly began to fall asleep, yet when he thought of anything that could be wrong, he opened his eyes again. What if the man dies? What if he wakes up and kills me out of cold blood? Who is this man anyways? He seemed a little familiar…

He shook it off, deciding that he can't do anything but hope he doesn't wake up with a blade in his gut. Ezreal slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

His eyelids parted, Ezreal looked up at the ceiling of the room he was in. Surprised, he sat up on the bed he awoke on and looked around. He wasn't in the cave anymore, but rather in a fancy looking room. Out the window was the cold, snowy scenery again.

He had been stripped of most of his clothes, but they lie neatly folded to the side of the bed. He decided to put them on and leave the room.

Peeking out the door, no one seemed to be around. Waiting for someone to come around would be a pain, so he shut the door and began to look around.

He seemed to be in what seemed like a mansion, or a palace even, but the inside seemed more like a large and comfy, yet regal looking cabin. It was relieving.

Footsteps sounded at the hall. He ran up the stairs from the main corridor.

"Excuse me, can I ask you-" He paused, with a rather shocking look.

"Ezreal! You're awake!" A white haired woman ran up and hugged him from out of the blue.

"Ashe?!" Ezreal couldn't help but be shocked. Was he in the Avarosan palace?

"My troops found you in a cave when we were looking for Tryndamere, and there you two were. You were nearly freezing to death, because you put the coat over Tryndamere. You barely saved his life, Ezreal," Ashe hugged him tighter.

"Ah- uh- hey Ashe, it's no problem, you can let go now!"

She quickly let go with a surprised look on her face, which was tinted slightly red. Ezreal scratched his head with an awkward smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just so glad… You've always been a good friend to me since our beginning days in the Institute, I don't know what I would have done if you or Tryndamere died…"

Ashe was embarrassed, but Ezreal was used to it. They had always been great friends since they joined the League of Legends.

"You know, you're a hero to our tribe. You saved our king, Ezreal." Ashe smiled at him.

"W-Wait, hero? I just did what any other person would have done!" Ezreal blurted out of embarrassment. Ashe giggled in response.

"That's not what Tryndamere told me. When he woke up , he told us all about how you took out two Winter's Claw men and saved him from near death," she said while giving Ezreal a sly smile.

"It's nothing, really!" Embarrassment flushed his face.

"By the way, why are you in the Freljord?" She questioned him.

"Oh that? Well… I hadn't been on an adventure in a while, ever since I started in the Institute, actually, and I decided I should do what I do best and explore."

Ashe sighed. "You really could have died if my men didn't find you. You know that, right?"

"Eheh, thanks for that, by the way.." Ezreal gave out a playful chuckle. Ashe couldn't help but giggle too. "Maybe I'm just a little rusty."

"Here follow me, I'll make some hot tea," Ashe motioned.

"That would be great!"

Ezreal sat at the table in the dining room, not to be confused with the dining hall, where clan members gathered to feast after a victorious battle. Ashe brought the tea in and set it down in front of Ez. "Thank you."

She nodded. "My pleasure."

He took a sip, quickly pulling away from the scalding heat of it, then set it down. "So Ashe, how are you and Tryndamere?"

Ashe quickly set down her tea and choked a bit. "W-Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, just a bit curious. I haven't talked to you in a long time is all," he said, nonchalantly taking another sip of tea.

Ashe sighed. "Well that whole 'political' marriage thing was to unite our people. We did try it out once. We're still great friends and we lead the clan together, but when we tried the whole love thing, it didn't quite work out." Ashe brushed the white hair from her pale face.

Ezreal laughed again. "I guess I'm a bit surprised. Does that mean you're taken by another clan member?"

"W-What are you saying?" Ashe backed up in her seat and blushed.

"Nothing, I just thought a woman as beautiful as you would have found someone. I'm sure most of the clan has proclaimed their love for you, am I right?" Ezreal leaned on the table with his elbow and smiled.

Ashe gave another sigh, but this one more uncomfortable with rosy cheeks to match. "N-No, everyone assumes I'm taken by Tryndamere, which he is the strongest of the clan. No one would pick a fight with him, even if it would be for me. But to answer your question, I'm not taken..."

Ezreal looked at her surprised. "Wow, really? That's shocking."

"Hah… You're the same as always," she sighed.

The door opened, and came through was the big muscle man himself. His torso was bandaged and his arm in a sleeve.

"Ezreal, there you are. You saved me, boy! I don't think I can repay something like that unless it's my life," Tryndamere's battle-worn, coarsy voice rang throughout the dining room.

"It's no problem at all, I just did what anyone would have done, y-your majesty," Ezreal said bowing his head, slightly intimidated.

"What's with the formality, boy? Just call me by my name! Haha, I'm a king, but I'm not your king!" Tryndamere gave a hearty laugh and patted his back with his right free hand.

"Would you like some tea, Trynd?" Ashe started pouring a cup before he could even answer.

"That'd be fantastic." He took the steaming hot cup of tea and poured it down his throat like nothing. What a frighteningly tough man, Ezreal thought.

"About the battle against the Winter's Claw, both sides only seemed to have some injured casualties. I believe Sejuani wants to play it safe for now, which is oddly unlike her, wouldn't you say?" Tryndamere mentioned to Ashe.

"Should I not be here for this?" Ezreal said.

"No, its fine, we can't account you as a spy or anything like that," Ashe took another sip of tea. "Perhaps Sejuani is finally catching on that peace is the way to solve this mad war."

"Hah, no way in hell she thinks that." Tryndamere gave another hearty chuckle.

"There's a huge possibility, Tryndamere. Remember how her last battalion was nearly wiped out? More than half of them fell, and the others retreated. That was our bloodiest battle yet. Perhaps she's finally coming around."

Tryndamere rubbed his chin. "Perhaps you're right, but Sejuani of all people?"

"People can change. And they most certainly will when it comes to protecting the people they care for." Ashe got up and stretched her arms. "I'm going to go train. Want to come, Ezreal?"

He nodded and gave a quick "sure" and followed her out to the cold front of the barbarian palace. Tryndamere finished his tea and went back to rest.

Three dummies stood upon the courtyard.

"We haven't had a competition in ages. Let's see who kept their touch, Ezreal!" Ashe took the bow off her back.

"Oh yeah? You're on." Ezreal put his gauntlet on and got his arcane bow ready.

Ashe placed 3 apples on the dummies heads. "You wanna go first?"

"Ladies first," Ezreal smirked.

Ashe gave him a quick grin and nodded. In a quick succession, she took 3 arrows from her quiver and fired them in a volley, knocking off all of the apples square in the middle. She turned and smirked at Ezreal. "You're turn, big guy."

"Not bad, not bad, but now it's my turn." He ran up and placed the apples on the dummies heads, then Arcane Shifted more than 100m away to the side of the dummies, lining them all up. Ashe looked around, and spotted him.

"There's no way you can hit all three of them with one shot! You're crazy!" Ashe yelled out to him in the distance. She only heard an echo of him yelling "WATCH ME!" before light gathered at his bow, a giant array of arcane energy shot down in a line, straight towards the dummies. When it had passed, it didn't knock the apples down, but instead, clipped the stem off the top of the apples with perfect accuracy.

Ezreal Arcane Shifted back to the dummies. All he could do was smile at Ashe's dumbfounded face.

"How…?" Ashe stared at him in awe.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm a Prodigy, after all," Ezreal gave a big, dumb grin.

Ashe shook her head. "I can't lose to just that, you didn't knock the apple off!"

"Oh, was that the goal? I thought this competition was about accuracy," Ezreal gave a sly smirk.

"Guh! Fine, you win... for now." Ashe put her bow around her back.

"Hmph, for now. You could give me more credit," Ezreal stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored him and turned towards the palace entrance.

Ezreal followed her inside to get away from the cold.

* * *

Ezreal gazed out the window once more. The city of Rakelstake, home to the Avarosan tribe, was quite a sight. Large walls surrounded the massive city, and atop the palace he was in, was two statues: one of Ashe, and one of Avarosa, her ancestor.

Ashe knocked and came in to his guest room. "Hey Ezreal, there's someone I'd like you to meet," she motioned him.

"Who is it?" Ezreal followed and asked.

"Well, he's our fiercest warrior, battle hardened by the harsh cold of the north, towering muscle over seven feet tall. He carries only the heaviest weaponry to charge the battles he fights in," Ashe says, hiding a smile.

 **Oh shit, this guy sounds worse than Tryndamere…**

"Aha, here he is. Meet Braum!" Ashe motioned to the giant in front of her.

"Oh? Ah, greetings little one! I am Braum! The grand goat herder!" The large mustachioed man gave a broad grin "Ahahaha! No, it is only joke. I am shield for queen!" Braum turned and rubbed Ashe's head.

Ezreal couldn't help but look dumbfounded. "I'm Ezreal, nice to meet you, Braum."

"Ah, I already know who you are! You save the king! He's good friend, so that means you good friend!" The happy, hulking man gave another broad grin and shook his hand, which Ezreal winced in pain from his incredible grip..

 **Fiercest warrior, huh? No, I've hear stories of this guy. Quite possibly the perfect human being. He's protected a village from an elder dragon, raced down rivers of molten lava, and punched through a mountain to save a troll boy. His giant shield was actually a vault door, go figure. Just never thought he was real, or that he was… incredibly lively...**

"Braum here's one of our best fighters. If Tryndamere isn't in the front lines, then it's almost always Braum going out to protect everyone in the Freljord." Ashe said with another grin on her face.

"Aha my queen, you flatter me! I only do my job!" Braum laughs again. The man never seems to not be happy. "Are you also perhaps marrying the queen?" He asks Ezreal curiously.

"What? No, of course not, why would you say that?" Ezreal asks. Ashe follows up with "Y-Yeah, why would you say that?!"

"You two look like two baby goats that were together since childbirth!" Braum gives another broad smile, but doesn't know how awkward he made the atmosphere. He fills the air with chuckles. Though odd, he sure knows how to make people happy.

"Braum here was just about to go in to the city and walk around. I thought we could join him and show you around while you're here," Ashe said to Ezreal.

"Haha, yes! We can go to Gragas and get nice glass of goat milk!" Braum again shouted.

"I don't mind a drink anything, I've been walking across a frozen tundra for the past week. I need something warm," Ezreal said, rubbing his throat.

"Perfect, let's head to Gragas's brewery," Ashe's white locks fluttered as she turned and led them down the road.

Ezreal looked around the city as he walked. Things were surprisingly calm, unless you caught yourself in a rouse with a couple of barbarians, but that's about it. The streets were loud yet quiet, laughter and everyday market chatter filled the streets. The icy-blue streets all of a sudden seemed warmer.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ashe put her hand on Ezreal's shoulder. "I swore on my life, my honor, that I would protect this place. Ever since my mother died and I picked up this bow, I vowed to make sure nothing happens to my- no, our home. Blood doesn't belong on the snow that falls here."

Ezreal nodded his head. "That's very noble. I couldn't possibly handle that kind of responsibility to hold at such a young age," he couldn't help but admire the courage Ashe had.

She responded with a small giggle. "I'm sure you would if you loved something as much as I love my home and the people here. You're a good guy, Ezreal."

"Hm, you're awfully sweet, arent'cha?" Ez gave a cheerful smile. Adventuring was always lonely and whenever something disheartening happened, it always made your courage wane. But the small things in life always make things better.

The people on the streets gazed at their queen and the young hero, listening in on the two's chatter.

"Oh, and who is that little man?…" The ladies on the street gossip and giggle. Ezreal didn't seem to notice, but Braum laughed behind them, and Ashe became a little quieter. Small drops of snow fell to Ez's shoe and melted.

"Ah, here we are, friends!" Braum opened the door to the bar, Ezreal and Ashe followed in. They sat at a booth, ordered drinks, then Braum gave Ezreal's shoulder a hard pat and winked at him, following that was a chuckle, then he got off the table and sat at the bar to Gragas and got a special order of goat milk.

Two large beers seemed to slam on their table.

"Jesus, these things are huge... alcohol?" Ezreal lifted the giant glass and stared at the brew.

"What, you can't handle it? Bet you aren't even old enough to drink, little boy~" Ashe teased him, picking up her glass and downing nearly half of it and one go, then letting out a loud sigh.

"Please, I can handle my alcohol just fine," Ezreal smirked nervously, putting the edge of the glass to his lips and downing the entire thing. The burning sensation didn't deter him from losing. The men stared at the boy in amazement.

"Holy- I was joking! Are you okay?" Ashe said, amazed.

"Hah, and you said I can't handle my drink!" Ezreal gave a confident grin, followed by a loud burp. Claps were heard from around the room by most of the men.

Ashe couldn't help but laugh. "You're absolutely crazy. Hey, Gragas, bring me two more!" she held up her fingers while downing the rest of her glass, then slammed the empty glass on the table.

"The Queen is brash today! Haha!" People in the crowd cheered with drunken smiles.

Gragas plopped two more to the table. "Yer outa yer mind if ye think ye can out-drink tha Queen! She's got more stomach than me!" The fat man said, giving a challenging wink, a hearty yet heavy laugh, and then waddled off to prepare more alcohol.

Ashe and Ezreal smirked and glared at each other.

 _"Cheers."_

 _ **99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, you got ? bottles of beer on the wall…**_

* * *

Ezreal's eyes seemed heavier than they have ever been. He gave a few coughs and looked up at the table, which empty mugs filled and made an opening for Ashe's head.

He shambled over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Heeey, wake uuup." Ez closed his eyes and his head was pounding, and slowly leaned over and pinched her cheek. "Waaaakey wakey…"

"…Ezreal?" Ashe lifted her head up to him. Ezreal's face was really close to hers, and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Ah, I-uhh… sorry, I'm just tired," He tried to laugh it off, but that shock seemed to wake him up a little bit.

Ashe seemed embarrassed as well, as she turned away slightly, but stood up.

"Well… you hold your drink pretty well, can't remember the last time I drank with you," Ashe said, smirking.

"There must be a reason you don't remember then," he smirked back. "I'll drink you under the table again, scrub."

She stuck her tongue out. "Bring it."

…?

The ground below their feet shook.

A heavy earthquake?

Sounds like what seemed to be a charging army was heard outside.

Ashe's eyes shot open. "This isn't helping any hangovers," Ezreal said in a bad moment.

"Ezreal, come with me!" Ashe grabbed his hand and ran out the bar, unsheathing her bow.

Clansmen and women were rushing towards the entrance of the city. They followed and climbed up to the large, frosty gate.

Siege weapons lay out and battle-ready warriors stood outside the great city. At the lead were champions he had seen all too many times.

Sejuani led the charge, and followed were some of the most savage inhabitants of the Freljord.

Tryndamere had approached the grand gate as well. "What are these mongrels doing?!" Tryndamere boomed. "You here to pick another fight, pig? I'll slaughter you and the rest of them if you take another step!"

Sejuani ignored him, and approached the gate. "Ashe, you understand why we are here, do you not?!" She yelled out in an agitated voice.

"Your pointless civil war on us only hurts the people of the Freljord further, Sejuani!" Ashe yelled out with her bow at the ready.

Sejuani's boar grunted from beneath her. "I despise you on the grandest scale, scum, but that is not why we are here."

Ashe looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Sejuani threw an object up to the high-rise of the walls. Ashe caught the object and looked at it.

A crystal of ice. Dark, black frost covered it with a faint glow from the inside.

"What does this mean, sister?" Ashe said.

Her boar snorted once more. "Do not call me that. Do you know not of this epidemic across the Northern Freljord?"

"Epidemic? Is is spreading?!" Ashe became suddenly alarmed.

"Nearly half of the North is becoming consumed, and trolls are rising... So you do know of it!" Sejuani raised her voice.

"Hold your tongue, swine!" Tryndamere raised his blade over the castle walls. The roars of the opposing faction was heard.

"Wait… Ashe, let me see that crystal…" Ezreal inspected the dark, sickly crystal. It was deceivingly cold and had a powerful, evil aura.

"Sejuani, I will give you a chance. Allow us to talk of a solution!" Ashe shouted out.

"Give me a chance? A chance for what? Your heads could be laid on pikes by sundown!" Sejuani lifted her mace. However, she just as quickly dropped it and took a deep breath. "Grant me access to your city and we will talk for a solution. Try anything funny, and your city will be rubble by the morn."

"…Open the gates." Ashe walked down the steps of the wall. Ezreal, still inspecting the crystal, followed with Tryndamere.

"Olaf, Volibear, you take care of Bristle and tell the clan to set up camp." She hopped off of her boar and took off her armor and mace.

"Are you sure about that, Chief? What if they pull something?" Olaf questioned.

"Olaf, you should know of all people that I am not afraid of death. If death were to take me, blood will be spilled across this tundra. And I expect you to head that." Sejuani turned back towards the rising gate, her surprisingly beautiful body walked toward the grand city of Rakelstake. Olaf held his tongue.

Sejuani nodded to Ashe. Tryndamere slowly walked alongside her as they walked to the palace. No friendly faces or smiles were seen, only disgust and hatred towards her. She paid them no mind, but a returning bitter look.

Ezreal caught back up to them and held up the crystal. "This… this is blackfrost, correct?" He asked. Both Sejuani and Ashe nodded in response.

"It taints the ice and ruins the snow, no life found near, except monsters and corrupted beasts," Sejuani replied.

"Blackfrost is an extremely rare substance and has only been accounted for once many, many years ago here in Freljord if I'm correct. Where does this come from?" Ezreal was piqued with curiosity.

Sejuani snorted and Ashe gave a small grin. "Who are you, boy?" Sejuani looked him down. She wasn't much taller than him but still seemed to be looking down, as he just seemed half as strong as she. Ezreal finally looked up at her face, which was surprisingly pale and freckled, yet was beautiful, and emanated strength.

"Ahhh, you're that boy who flings magic around like it's a toy! I remember you from the rift," She gave an agitated but cocky grin.

*I'm probably older than she is…*

"Well, yeah, that's me. Nice to meet'cha," Ez replied, a slight agitation in his voice.

"You shouldn't get too familiar with her, Ezreal," Ashe said with a straight face, walking forward. "She's killed many of my clan."

Ezreal turned, previously naive to the bitter stares across the streets of Rakelstake. He coughed nervously and went back to walking straight. No more words were exchanged until they reached the palace.

* * *

Sejuani and Ashe sat at a negotiating table in the palace. Tryndamere sat at Ashe's side and Ezreal paced around the room, crystal in hand.

"So, you know nothing of the spread of the blackfrost?" Sejuani questioned.

"I know as much as you do, if not less," she replied. "Also, Ezreal, what are you walking around for?"

He looked at the crystal, then back up. "I was just thinking… this has to come from a source. Has anyone ventured deep enough in to the North to know where it comes from?"

"Anyone we send doesn't come back," Sejuani replied.

Ezreal looked back up in shock. "There must be a way to find out where it's coming from…"

"Heh." Sejuani snorted. "What are you even doing out in this fjord, boy? You're far too small to survive here."

Ezreal closed his eyes and felt a slight rush of heat.

"He saved my life, after that last battle with your men!" Tryndamere shouted across the room.

"You wouldn't need saving if you weren't weak, fool!" Sejuani taunted.

"Enough!" Ashe became irritated. "I want a solution and peace, that is all!"

"Hmph." Ezreal cracked his neck. "Then, why don't you go find the source, Sejuani?"

"Hah! To give the Avarosan a tactical advantage in the war by them sending me on a suicide mission? You jest, weakling." Sejuani laughs.

"You people and your fucking politics. Fine, then I'll do it myself," Ezreal tosses the shard of frost on the table.

Ashe's jaw dropped. "You can't, there's no way I'll let you! You won't survive!"

"Haha, you think you can impress me by going to kill yourself? Maybe you think you can mate your little queen that way?" Sejuani scoffed and got up.

"So, instead you wait here with no solutions, marching up here for answers and leave with a laugh and no solution. You and all of Freljord will be dead by the end of the week if what you're saying is true," Ezreal said.

Sejuani frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The blackfrost will consume the Freljord if it's spreading at this rate. Trolls and other powerful creatures will invade the clans. I'm going to find the source."

The room was silent. Ezreal opened the door and left to his room to gather his things. Ashe hurriedly followed.

"You can't do this, you're going to die!" Ashe grabbed his arm.

"Ashe," Ezreal put his hand on her head. You're the queen. And I know that out of all the people in the world, you would sacrifice anything for your people, am I right?" He gave her a warm smile. Ashe looked confused still.

"There's no better person you can find to do this job. I don't mean to gloat but, I am a prodigy. I'll find a way back with a solution."

Ashe stood still for a second, thinking, then nodded. "I understand, but it seems like we don't have much time."

Sejuani and Tryndamere followed out of the room. "What do you suppose we do, Ashe?"

She turned to them. "Ready the Horn of Winter."

"You wish to call Anivia?" Tryndamere looked surprised.

"If what Ezreal is saying is true, we must act quickly. And if the trolls invade, we must be ready. We have no time," Ashe said. "Sister, ready your warband."

"Do not call me sister." Sejuani walks out and hurries to the outskirts of the city.

"Ezreal… You can still change your mind," Ashe said, pleading with her crystal blue eyes.

"Please," He gave another cocky smirk to tell her not to worry. "I'm the best at what I do."

"The horn is prepared!" Servants of the palace called out. Ezreal grabbed his coats and pack stuffed with survival equipment and rations.

Ashe walked over to the horn and blew. The sound resounded across the mountains and rumbled. Through the mountains, the shape of a bird flew down.

The Cryopheonix descended from the mountains. The very large bird perched herself on the side of the railway.

"It is good to see you," Anivia knelt her head down to Ashe. "I know why you call me, Avarosa."

"Yes, we have no way of getting through the blackfrost to find its source. We need your assistance. Ezreal here has volunteered to venture deep to find its source, but we have no time, Anivia." Ashe backed away, leaving Ezreal to Anivia.

"Ahh, so you are the one. I believe we met before, on the Rift, Explorer."

Ezreal smiled. "Yeah, quite fond memories those were… Nevertheless, I, uh, think we should get going. Is it okay to ride on your back? Sorry, I never really rode on a bird before so I don't know if it's rude to ask or anything-"

Anivia let out a motherly laugh. "You are a strange little one, Ezreal. Climb aboard." She rested one wing to the ground to allow him on. Ezreal sighed, then mounted on her crystalline back uncomfortably.

Ashe was wrought with concern and looked up to Ezreal with pleading eyes. "Be safe. If you can't make it just come back, if you were to die I don't know what I would do..."

Ezreal gave another reassuring smile and a nod. "You be careful too."

"Are we prepared, Ezreal?" Anivia prepared.

He nodded. "At your will."

Sejuani looked back towards the palace, as did the rest of the city. She gazed at the great Cryopheonix soar through the air and a man atop, radiating determination with the screech of the bird.

"…You'd best come back alive, fool."

 **END PART 1**

* * *

 _A spreading epidemic of blackfrost is taking over the Freljord. Ezreal, being the prodigy of an explorer that he is, sets off to find the source of this and put a stop to it. In the meantime, those of the Avarosan and Winter's Claw safeguard Rakelstake... but the tides of battle are fast approaching..._

* * *

A/N: Well, nothing much to say. Welcome back, but I guess I'm not the one who should say that. 18+ scene'll be juicy. Literally 7 pages and still going, if you were one of my lemon fans. Very detailed and such as all. And much more adventure and citrus to come, hopefully.

Edit: I wanted to clear up how the Institue of War had discontinued war practices more clearly, so I revised the beginning a bit, as this will be important later in the story.


	2. Blistering Cold - Part 2

A/N: Lemon in the next chapter, though I must warn, it is very vanilla and takes up most of the next chapter. However, in this chapter, the tides of war! Read as Ezreal attempts to find a way to stop the blackfrost epidemic, and the battle of the Avarosan and Winter's Claw versus their troll opponents!

Well, like always, please give me your input and tell me how you feel about my writing. It's really the only way I improve. Don't get me wrong though, I love compliments too. Both criticism and praise encourage me to keep writing.

~Herod

* * *

The gate closed behind her. The great tusked boar came charging towards the entrance like a dog to its owner.

"Awwh, Bristle, you're tickling me! Quit it!" Sejuani reunited with her worried companion and comforted him.

"The only one that can make her act that way is that boar," the clansmen joked. A sharp stare silenced him.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and mounted the boar, armorclad and weapon in hand. The clan members had gathered around. "The trolls of the North are likely to invade as the blackfrost thickens. We will prepare for battle and be the frontguard for the Avarosan."

"Why do we have to protect these mongrels?!" one yelled from the crowd and soon followed more protests.

"The Avarosan have sent one of their own to uncover the secret of the blackfrost. The warriors of Rakelstake will join us for battle and archers will be placed on the high grounds of their walls to scout for the enemy troll war bands. If they do not comply with this, you have my word to slay all." Cheers erupted from the crowd and the clanking of weapons rang loud.

"Now," she interrupted once again, "when the time comes, I want Volibear to command the high ridges and his ursine to roll down the hills in surprise as a blow to the side of the army. I shall lead the frontline, and Olaf, tell your berserkers to position themselves on the opposite hills as the ursine. You will be on the frontline, however, your berserkers will flank behind to slaughter. Prepare for camp, and for battle."

The crowd dissipates. The war band is amped up and hyped for bloodshed. Some warriors immediately go to practice; the others sharpen their blades and ready their troops.

"All shall go well, as long as you do your part as well," Sejuani said under her breath. "The boy must come back if we are to survive the trolls..."

The sheering cold rose the further they flew. Soon in the distance, dark clouds and dim colors swirled in the ice ahead.

"It has to be there," Ezreal pointed out. "There's a ridge nearby, leave me there and I'll head insid-"

He looked to the side. From the blackfrosted grounds ahead, an army of creatures emerged and charged south.

"Theres… so many…" Ezreal looked in shock. The numbers were countless, and they were giant, burly creatures.

"The trolls are a mighty race. However, I'm sure the Avarosan and Winter's Claw together will prevail," Anivia assured him. She slowed herself to land on the ridge.

"Thank you, Anivia. Now…" He leapt off from her back. "I need you to warn them and protect them. Can you do that?" Ezreal pleaded.

"It is my duty to protect," she replied. "But how will you return, Ezreal?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Get back to Rakelstake, and thank you for taking me." He started off towards the blackened grounds.

"Be careful, Ezreal." She lifted herself off, and flew southward.

Ezreal closed his eyes and blinked his way down the ridge and to the bordering ice, trying not to grab the attention of the troll army.

He ventured further in to the gloomy expand and trudged on carefully, and pulled his hood over his head.

* * *

Soaring through the sky, the Cryopheonix's piercing screech rang across the tundra. Ashe rushed out of the palace.

Anivia landed at the palace entrance. "The trolls are coming, Avarosa."

Ashe took a deep breath. "Is Ezreal okay?"

Anivia nodded. "He ventured in to the blackfrost, now it's all up to him." She looked out to the horizon. "You must sound the horn of war."

Tryndamere came alongside Ashe, clad in his barbarian clothing and massive sword. "I'll sound the horn; you get your archers ready! My warriors will be out with the pigs."

Ashe nodded. She rushed down to the entrance of Rakelstake and prepared her archer corp.

The blaring sound of the horn alerted everyone. Warriors immediately poured from their homes, their wives and children praying for their safety as they grabbed their blades. Braum and Gragas charged down from the bar, ready to fight. Nunu and Willump emerged from their rather large igloo and waddled to the frontline. Anivia took off with Tryndamere on her back to the entrance.

"Took you long enough," Sejuani said at the gate. "They're here."

Ashe looked at the distance. The footsteps of the troll army were almost audible.

"Ursine, take your positions behind the left hill flank. Vikings, to the right!" Sejuani commanded her troops. They immediately dispersed.

"I'm counting on you." Sejuani turned on her boar and charged to the front with the rest of her warriors.

Tryndamere gave a wide grin. "Haha, this'll be a slaughter!" He raised his sword and turned behind him. "Men and women, hold your blades high! Today we paint this tundra with troll blood! Today, we are one, and the Freljord will survive!" Cheers and urahs erupted from the crowd. The warriors followed their king and joined with the Winter's Claw.

"Be safe, Trynd." Ashe ran up to the ramparts of the castle, her archer regiment at the ready. Their arrows were sharpened, and the gleam in their eyes shone with a slight excitement, but their face was calm.

"Eager, aren't we? At the ready, rangers!" Ashe unsheathed her bow and grabbed a frosty arrow from her quiver. The trolls were approaching quickly. Their plans were set.

"ARCHERS, TAKE AIM…." She held her bow high, as did the rest.

"RAIN FIRE!"

* * *

Frost came from his breath. The blackened ice at his feet scrunched with each step. Ezreal let out a small sneeze.

"It's unbelievably cold here…" He rotated his arms to force the blood back in to his hands and kept moving forward.

The sheering winds blew past him almost as if to force him away. He put his hands in front of his face to block the wind.

"Gahh… Ah!"

Ezreal tumbled over and slipped forward. The winds stopped, yet he could still hear it behind him.

When his eyes opened, he gazed at a ledge, and past it was a bottomless abyss. He hurriedly scurried away from the edge and looked around.

He seemed to be in a vortex of some sorts, as the winds raged behind him; the only thing in site was a large bridge crossing a bottomless pit, and a castle in the center. Everything around that was a dark, howling hurricane.

He swallowed hard and slowly navigated to the bridge. "The frost must be coming from that… thing." The icy palace was made of dark frost. A powerful aura resonated from within, like the crystal in his coat pocket.

Ezreal closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath, mustering up energy, and when he opened his eyes, he stood across the large bridge.

The vortex continued behind him. He started down the massive ice bridge. Occasionally, he looked in to the abyss below. Many pillars of ice were shattered around him and seemed as though they tumbled deep in to the pit.

As he approached the door to the palace, he heard footsteps coming from behind the door.

Immediately, he hid to the side and silenced his deep breaths.

Trolls emerged from the palace and walked down the bridge. They must be patrol, he thought. Before the door closed, he rushed inside of the palace.

"Hm? You hear something?" One of the trolls turned around as the door shut.

"You're imagining stuff," the other troll said, his club on his shoulder. "I just wanted to go bash some heads with King Trundle!" he seemed agitated.

Ezreal creeped along the side of the dark corridors. It reminded him of infiltrating ancient temples in Shurima, and gave him a sense of nostalgia.

Along the ground was a dark, dim streak of light emanating from below. It created a pathway through the palace.

"This must be where the frost is coming from," he thought, and quietly followed the path.

* * *

"CHAAARGE!" Sejuani and Tryndamere ran headfirst in to the battalion of trolls. The warriors followed and clashes of steel rang loud.

Bristle charged from underneath Sejuani and rammed through two poor trolls as the mace flung by and crushed their heads.

Tryndamere nearly cut one of the troll's clubs clean in half. He dodged the next swing of the mace and came back around and cut directly in to his side. He quickly span, gathering momentum and swinging his massive blade with one arm, carving the head off of another troll.

"Hahaha! Weaklings!" Tryndamere dived headfirst in to fray.

"Filthy humans! Trolls will beat you down!" said a large troll commanding the field. His mace was covered in blackfrost and he raised it high and roared, raising the troll's morale and angering them further.

Braum and Gragas both sat at the frontlines. Gragas took a big swig of his new grog, let out a loud burp, then raised the barrel over his head and slammed and approaching troll. "Happy hour, incoming!" he yelled, shaking the cask up and launching it in to the middle of the trolls. They quickly launched from the explosion of reeking alcohol and flew in all directions. He went quickly to his body slamming, and pulled out another mug of grog.

Braum grabbed the shield at his side and quickly bashed through the enemies, giving a hearty, joyful chuckle. His shield slammed in to the sides of the troll's heads, breaking more than a few bones. A punch through his shield let a wave of frost out, letting him pound in the stunned enemies. A troll had pinned down Olaf, which was holding the club from bashing his head in, and they were intensely shouting at each other. The troll lifted his club, and impacted not Olaf's head, but a mighty shield. A fist came from behind, knocking the troll to the ground. Many more swarmed.

"Stay behind me, friend!" Braum said, swinging his shield to the front and protecting Olaf the best he could. "No dilly-dally! Pick up your axe and fight!"

Olaf quickly got up and grabbed his axes. He took a step back, and prepared himself. "Throw me in there!" he said, charging towards Braum.

Braum quickly put his hands low, and when Olaf landed on them, he launched him in to the middle of them all. Olaf swung down with landing impact, lodgind his axes in to troll heads. A mighty battle shout was heard as the Viking tore through the hoard in a bloodthirsty craze. Braum lifted his shield, and with a mighty jump, slammed it to the icy grounds. The fissure popped the trolls in the air, and Olaf was free to do what he did best. Braum jumped to another warrior in trouble.

The trolls advanced in the brutal assault, their numbers were large.

Sejuani backed up and grabbed the horn from her side. They were in a perfect position.

The sound of the horn launched. And with it, the rumbling of roughly around a hundred ursine tumbled down the left hill, and twice that of Vikings charged from the right.

Warriors backed up and allowed the shields to take the hits as they swung above them. The trolls were stuck and couldn't move. They were boxed in.

"ARCHERS, TAKE AIM…"

"FIRE!" Ashe commanded her archer battalion and rained arrows through once more, killing trolls in the middle. Volibear and his ursine clawed through the side of the enemy; their massive paws crushed skulls and cut deep. Olaf's berserkers quickly razed through the flesh of the trolls from the other side, each axe's swing sprayed blood in to the air. The trolls were falling quickly.

The troll king was shocked. "It's a trap! TRUNDLE ORDERS YOU TO FALL BACK!" He raised his club to the sky once more, and the trolls looked back up to him. "RETREAT!"

Many trolls fell as soon as they realized they were decieved. Immediately, they ran through their only opening, which was back North.

"Just as planned," Ashe smiled. "Anivia, we must go help Ezreal before the trolls reach the blackfrost again!"

Anivia let one wing down. "Climb, child. We will reach him in time!"

Ashe jumped on the Cryopheonix's back. "Archers, you are to stay put and safeguard Rakelstake. If there are enemies bound, you will send a single flare through the sky! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my queen!" the archers saluted and immediately went to their watchposts. Ashe took off in to the sky.

Sejuani turned to her troops. "We will end the trolls today!" She swung her mace in to the sky, flailing it around her head. "Follow them back to the blackfrost!"

"URAH!" The Freljordian warriors cheered in bloodthirsty anxiousness. And with that, they all charged towards the running trolls. Above them was a soaring blue glimmer, advancing ever so quickly.

Arrows rained down from the sky still, trolls punctured straight through their skulls by frosted tips. Ashe continued to rain down on them as she glided on the back of Anivia.

Balls of bursting frost shot from her beak, and sharp hail rained down on the Cryopheonix's command. The trolls fell slowly. Blood painted the Freljord canvas.

* * *

The gleam on the floor led to a large, dark door. Ezreal swallowed hard and slightly pushed on it.

The room was a chamber, and the gleam on the floor led up to a spire where a floating crystal lies. It glowed with radiant power.

"This is it," Ezreal said, slowly approaching it, cautious of the floor. He's been in situations like this all too often.

He put his gauntlet on and slowly reached out to it."

Icy pillars stuck out from the ground, trapping his arm. "What the-"

More stuck his legs, and his free arm, and soon his whole body was trapped in an icy prison.

"…You should make sure there are no people in the room before you go and try to take something so precious, first."

"Who are you?" Ezreal looked around, panicking. From the dark corridor of the room, a large figure with black icicles at her legs and cold, blue skin.

"That is what I should be asking." She approached him, his arm still stuck out as if it's trying to grab the crystal. "I thought little Avarosa would come here first."

"Ashe?" Ezreal questioned the witch.

"Ashe… a fitting name for her, I suppose." She paced the room. "Oh, how I've longed to meet your descendant, sister." The woman paced the room, the icicles at her feet would rise and fall as she seemingly floated around the room.

"…You haven't answered my question yet," Ezreal looked up to her. "Who are you?"

"And you haven't answered mine. You whelp, come here to take this gift from the gods?" She came close to him. "You seem curiously helpless." She put her finger to his face. It immediately became icy cold, and Ezreal let out a small groan.

She pulled her finger back with an amusing laugh, and gazed back at the crystal.

"Well, to be fair, I'm more helplessly curious, if anything." Ezreal's gauntlet and the shining triangles under his eyes began to glow as she wasn't looking. He closed his eyes and formed a cocky smirk.

* * *

"This is where I last dropped him," Anivia landed at the ridge of the blackfrost.

Ashe gazed in to the dark area. Worry began to drive her. He has to be okay, right?

She looked back over south. Trolls were barely visible in the distance, but visible nonetheless. Soon, they would reach the blackfrost.

"Anivia, I must ask you." She grabbed a hold of her wing.

"Please, fly me in there. We need to get to him now."

Anivia thought for a second, and then nodded. "If that is what you wish, my queen." Anivia lifted off once more, and the two braced themselves and they dived in to the icy hell.

Trundle turned to his trolls. "They have no formation, and we have the high ground!" He made his warband turn back towards the charging force. "Hold your ground and attack here!" The king readied his club like a sledge and sat at the frontline.

Sejuani had noticed their loss of advantage in charging head on towards their formation. She rode over to Volibear.

"Gather your ursine, you will lead the charge in a spearhead formation!" Sejuani shouted out. She grabbed the horn at her side, and immediately, the entire warband split in to an upside down V form with the ursine at the front.

Volibear readied his claws and sparks flew from his hands.

"BROTHERS," Volibear shouted and got on all four paws.

"ROLLING THUNDER!" They all roared and charged with Winter's Claw soldiers following them. The berserkers were bloodthirsty and almost ran ahead of the ursine.

Trundle was prepared. "Hold it tight!"

The trolls gripped their clubs tight and readied them.

"NOW!" As the bears leapt towards them, the trolls swung their clubs down on to them, their front line formation damaged. However, the ursine were too strong to go down from it.

Volibear swiped at Trundle, nearly missing, and the troll king swung back, hitting him in the ribcage. Volibear scrunched over in pain.

"Die, bear!" As Trundle swung his mace once more, Sejuani grabbed it with the chain on her flail and ripped it away from the bear. She uncoiled it and began to swing it at the troll.

Trundle readied his mace once more and parried it, then hitting the boar underneath her, which caused him to stagger backwards.

"Hahaha! Trolls, ATTACK!" Trundle's army fought back and gained the advantage.

* * *

Ezreal arcane shifted from the trap he was sent in and drew on his light bow. He quickly fired two arcane bolts to her back, and the witch staggered, and became consumed with anger.

"You damn flea!" Lissandra formed a crystal of ice and launched it towards Ezreal. He quickly ducked to avoid it and readied his bow for another shot.

A stream of light flies through the air and hits her directly. "Ghh!" The witch groaned in pain and readied another ice crystal. She quickly launched it, and with it came a slow approaching claw of ice from the ground.

Ezreal quickly jumped over the crystal and sidestepped the claw, but when he looked back to her, she was not there.

Cold hands reached out from behind him and grabbed ahold of him. The cold drew the heat from his face, and sucked the oxygen out of him. He panicked and looked around for a solution.

"That crystal, it must be her source of power," He quickly thought to himself. Ezreal mustered all of the mana he could. His gauntlet glowed, and from the palm of his hand a steady burst of light shot out.

The bolt of arcane flew through the air, and landed directly on to the crystal.

It immediately shattered.

"NOOO!" Lissandra hurried to it. She picked up the pieces of the blackfrost crystal. Ezreal knelt on the ground, completely depleted of any energy.

The blackfrost at his feet seemed lighter. The glow on the floor had disappeared.

"Hah, now what are you going to do?" Ezreal taunted, still breathing heavily, and slowly getting up.

Lissandra tightened her fists. She pulled her hands up, and more icy pillars rose to trap him once more.

"Wait, how?!" Ezreal struggled to get free once again.

"Hmph, you thought that was my source of power?" She gave an angry grin. "That was only a tool. I **AM** the source of power!" She formed an icicle and pointed it directly at him.

"…Perhaps I should answer your question. I am Lissandra, the Ice Witch, sister to Avarosa and Serylda, betrayer to the Frozen Watchers." Lissandra prepared to launch the shard. "Now, I have answered your question. Die."

The icicle was shot out of her hand by an arrow. The open door revealed a white haired archer.

"Free him, witch!" Ashe drew another arrow and launched it at Lissandra, which she quickly avoided. She drew yet another, and pointed it towards Ezreal's trap, quickly shattering the ice. Ezreal prepared the bow from his gauntlet and gathered his remaining mana.

Arrows clanked off of her armor, and arcane scorched her surface. She froze their feet and sunk under the ice, and quickly reappeared with an icicle pointing towards Ashe.

"DIE, AVAROSA!" The sharp ice launched itself at Ashe. Ashe braced herself, and closed her eyes, waiting for death.

The sounds of arcane danced away in front of her. She opened her eyes. Ezreal groaned in pain and fell over.

"EZREAL!" Ashe kneeled down in front of him. The shard of ice was lodged straight in to his torso.

Ezreal silently slid his hand in to his pocket and gave her the shard of black ice. "Finish it," he whispered, and gave her the last of his mana.

"Hoho, what a little prince." Lissandra mocked him. "How heroic of you to delay the inevitable." She prepared another shard.

Ashe swallowed hard, and the angry grip on the blackfrost shard would have cracked any normal ice. "Die, witch!"

Ashe threw the blackfrost shard in the air towards Lissandra. She grabbed the enchanted crystal arrow from her quiver, and pulled it back to her bow.

The icicle and the arrow both collided in front of Lissandra, and between it, the blackfrost shard. The ice combusted together and ice slowly encompassed Lissandra. She was being trapped in her own icy prison.

"No, NO! AVAROSA! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE FRELJORD! YOU WILL ALL DIE! **I AM** …"

Her voice echoed throughout the hallway as the two stared at the massive glacial prison.

Blackfrost had encompassed her body. She was defeated.

Ashe collapsed to the floor. "Ezreal!" She lifted his shirt and revealed the icicle in his body.

"I'm… gonna be fine…" Ezreal said, trying to get up. Waves of pain hit him. He panted hard, but collapsed back on to the floor. A puddle of blood formed at the ground.

"You'll be fine, I promise!" Ashe panicked. Tears started to stream from her eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry, I'm in enough pain as it is," he said, managing to fake a smile and chuckle. "Let me just… lay here for a bit…" Ezreal's world felt as if it was spinning, but he tried his best to

He let out a big, repressed sigh, then . Ashe turned to the door; noises were at the palace entrance.

"Trolls? It can't be…" Ashe readied her bow and was ready to protect him.

"Ashe!" A rough and coarse voice called out. Ashe's eyes widened.

"TRYNDAMERE! OVER HERE!" She ran to the entrance of the room. She led Tryndamere in.

"What the hell happened?!" Tryndamere scuffed his bloodied nose, and then rushed over to Ezreal. "Seems like you had quite the battle, boy!"

Ezreal managed another chuckle. "Guess so," he said, coughing up some blood, and then groaning once more.

"Hmph, well it's time to repay the favor!" Tryndamere picked up Ezreal and hurried out of the room.

"Be careful with him! Trynd!" Ashe yelled out worriedly. She looked back to Lissandras frozen tomb. She could only take in so much at once.

Ashe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she were saying goodbye, then turned back and caught up with Tryndamere.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Ashe asked as Tryndamere carried Ezreal outside the palace.

"The trolls had us for a second! But then their clubs became weak and shattered, and the blackfrost started to slowly disappear. When I started cutting off too many heads, they quickly retreated and went northwest, and we came to finally finish this charade," Tryndamere said, as he looked to the sky. Anivia landed in front of them.

"The boy, is he hurt?" Anivia asked, approaching.

"There's an icicle in my stomach, can't say I'm feeling great right now," Ezreal said, blood dripping down on to the bridge.

She put her wing down again. "Mount him on me. Ashe, you must come too," Anivia beckoned. Ashe nodded and got on her back.

Sejuani approached. "The fool really did it, didn't he?" She gazed at Ezreal, who was nearly passing out. "Perhaps I misjudged him." She began to walk towards the palace again, her boar snorted. "The Winter's Claw will return to Rakelstake to negotiate future plans," she said, turning back to Ashe with a barely visible grin. "Perhaps we can negotiate peace."

Ashe had a broad yet worried grin. "We must hurry, Ezreal is in pain," she said.

"I understand, Brace yourselves, and hold him tight." Anivia took off and started back towards Rakelstake. Ashe held Ezreal tight and close.

Her heart was beating quickly.

As they took off, Tryndamere scratched his head. "I've never met a man as worthy of Ashe as him." He turned towards the palace as Sejuani did. _"Perhaps I'll get to see her smile like that more often. Thank you, boy."_

 **END PART TWO.**

* * *

 _The Ice witch has fallen to her cold prison, and the troll army retreated. The blackfrost epidemic has been avoided. The Freljord is saved. Now, what will became of our brave explorer?  
_


	3. Blistering Cold - Part 3

A/N: Lemon scene finally here, have fun. This is the end of Chapter 1, and now I need your guys's help. I'm going to put a strawpoll link at the end of this chapter and I want to see what people want me to go with this story, because I am completely uncertain. Other than that, I want you all to give me feedback on what you think of the story so far in reviews. Thank you all for reading so far!

* * *

The world around him was fuzzy. His stomach was still in pain, but he managed to sit up.

The bed underneath Ezreal was rather comfy. He looked down at his bandaged body, and then let out a deep sigh.

The sun shone in through the window; a nice, winter sunlight. It seemed to light up the beautiful woman's white hair, which was lying atop the bed at his side.

Ashe fell asleep with her head lying on the bed. Ezreal smiled, and ruffled her hair. "Hey, wake up."

Ashe's eyes lifted up. She rubbed one, and quickly lifted her head to find Ezreal awake.

"Ezreal!" She hugged him tight in a fit of happiness. "Finally… it took you long enough!" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Wait… how long was I out?"

Ashe counted on her fingers. "About four days," she said.

"Four days? Jesus…" Ezreal put his hand to his head.

"I was so worried…" She looked down and tears dripped down. "We bandaged you up and I…"

Ezreal thought for a second. "Were you here for me the whole time?"

Ashe lifted her head and tried to avoid his gaze. "Yes, I was so worried, I-I was here every day, making sure you were okay, feeding you, cleaning you-"

"Wait, cleaning me?" Ezreal looked at her surprised.

"Yes, clea- Ah…" She put her hand over her mouth and blushed. Ezreal blushed and tried to avoid her gaze. "I-I mean… I had to…"

"No, I understand, it's just… a bit embarrassing is all…" Ezreal scratched his head with his finger. The awkward atmosphere filled the room.

They soon began to realize each other, and their hearts raced.

"Ashe, I-" Ezreal was interrupted by the door flying open.

"Ahah, you are awake, finally!" Sejuani burst in to the room.

"Y-Yes, what is it, sister?" Ashe coughed nervously.

"I told you not to call me that. Anyways, now that the boy is awake, we can discuss our peace treaty," she said. "In order for us to discuss peace…"

She pointed at Ezreal. "I want that boy. He will be a good mate," Sejuani said with no hesitation.

"W-Wait, no!" Ashe got up immediately. "T-That isn't right! I refuse!" She became defensive.

"Hm? And why is that, Avarosa? I believed it to be a good proposal," Sejuani said. "He becomes mine, and the Winter's Claw will accept the Avarosan heritage, and we can live in peace."

Ezreal swallowed nervously. Sejuani was surprisingly very attractive under the armor, but it still was a bit scary.

"Waitwaitwait, why don't I have a say in this?" Ezreal got up.

"Tryndamere and Ashe both have told me what happened. You have piqued my interest, and I won't take no for an answer," Sejuani said, and gave a devious grin.

"Enough, I will not give him to you. You'll have to decide on something else," Ashe protested.

Ezreal felt a little odd, being treated as an object of some sort, but it ironically felt a little pleasant.

"She said she won't give him to you, so deal with it, piggy," said a voice from the door. It was a familiar voice. Tryndamere leaned against the doorway.

Sejuani clicked her tongue. "Fine, enough with the jesting." Sejuani turned back to Ashe. "We will ally with you in times of need. No longer will we be separated. However, do not cross us wrong. And," she looked down to Ezreal, "you can come to my clan anytime, boy." She gave another smile, then walked out of the room, and out of the palace.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone now," Tryndamere smiled. "No one will be coming in here, so no one will know what's gonna happen in this room," he said, walking out and shutting the door, locking it behind him. He smiled to himself once more. "Good luck, boy."

 ***What a fucking bro!***

Ashe was still frozen in place. Her face was beet red, and she couldn't muster the courage to face Ezreal.

Ezreal finally realized his feelings.

 **18+ SCENE**

* * *

Ezreal put his hand on top of hers.

"Ashe…"

"E-Ezreal…" she said, slowly turning back to him. Ezreal sat up in the bed next to her.

"I don't know if you're feeling the same, but… My heart is beating. Really fast, actually." He hugged her from behind. The fragrance of her hair was like a sweet fruit.

"Ezreal… I…" She grabbed on to his arm and pushed it on to her chest. "Mine too… I don't know what to do right now…" Ashe rubbed her legs together anxiously. "Ahh, I'm ashamed of myself," She put her hands to her face. "I'm a grown woman, but I'm at a complete loss for what …"

Ezreal couldn't help but laugh. "You lead an entire clan of people," he teased. "What would you do if a man were to propose to you?"

"Well, I suppose I'd turn him down," she said. "I… I think I'm in love." Ashe turned towards Ezreal. Her crystal blue eyes stared in to his. Ezreal felt himself in a trance, as he slowly closed the gap between them.

Their eyes closed, and their lips pushed together. Ezreal embraced her, and she held him even closer. Her breasts pushed against him in a trustworthy fashion.

The simple kiss had their hearts lusting for more. They continued with more intensity, and whenever their lips parted, they begged to be together again.

Ezreal put his hand on her thigh, slowly reaching and massaging her up her skirt. Ashe occasionally let out a soft moan. His other hand felt on her luscious white hair and held her to him. Ashe's arms wrapped around him, careful not to touch his wound, yet it felt warm and comfortable.

Ashe's hot breaths begged for more. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, which surprised Ashe, but she replied with her own. Ezreal's hand went further up her skirt, which made her close her thighs together in anxiousness.

They pulled away from each other; a small line of saliva still connected their tongues. The gaze in their eyes was overcome with lust for the other.

"Can I try something?" Ashe smiled, and slowly pushing him down on to the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed his cheek, then giggled. "I love you," she whispered in her ear. Ezreal's heart raced and felt a surge in his nether region.

Her hand unbuttoned his belt. She could already see his outline, which made her slightly nervous, but she only smiled happily.

Ezreal stopped her for a second. "Wait, Ashe, is it clean?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, I… cleaned It last night," she said, blushing still, then continuing. Ezreal suddenly remembered her saying that she's cleaned his body.

"I have seen it, if… if that's what you're wondering," she smiled shyly. It was very cute," she giggled. Ezreal didn't know if he should feel offended, but he's sure he was flaccid at the time. Nevertheless, it was a compliment, so he let out a chuckle.

"It kinda turned me on knowing that you've seen my body," Ezreal said, his pants finally unbuckled.

"R-Really?" Ashe felt a little surprised. "I mean, I guess that isn't really weird or anything…" she blushed. "Ah, anyways… I've never done this before. I'm sorry if I'm bad, but I hope I please you!" Ashe said nervously, and slowly pulling his underwear down.

Out came the beast hiding from underneath.

Ashe stared at it in amazement. "It… It wasn't this big when I first saw it…" Ashe poked it. "I never thought it was this hard, either…"

 _"_ _Hah, I knew it!"_ Ezreal thought to himself. He was surprisingly well endowed, and never had trouble with women.

Ashe climbed downwards to it, and inspected it closely, holding it in her hands. His member twitched in response, and Ashe watched in amazement. "It never did that either…"

"That cause you're touching it… It feels good," Ezreal said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Ashe continued, slowly stroking it with her hands. Then she glided her tongue from the base to the tip.

"Ahh-" Ezreal moaned out, a shiver went up his spine.

He could feel Ashe's hot breaths as she stroked his cock with her tongue. She flicked the tip of her tongue along his head, making him twitch like crazy. Finally she slid the tip between her pink lips.

The warmth of her mouth embraced him. Ezreal let out coarse breaths, and looked down at Ashe. She stared back up at him with loving, sea-blue eyes.

 _"_ _She's… driving me nuts…"_ Ezreal thought, his lust driving his emotions and thoughts ever so further.

She began to go down and suck harder, clamping her lips on to his shaft as she goes up, like she was massaging it with her mouth. Her tongue acted swiftly on him, enveloping him and swirling around, causing his hips to jut upwards slightly in surprise. The pleasure was flowing around. She looked back in to his eyes, and he stared back lovingly.

"Gh… I'm gonna cum-" Ezreal warned. Ashe did it more intensely.

 _"_ _Give it to me, Ezreal!"_ Her breaths grew heavier as her head bobbed on his cock.

"Ahh!" Ezreal groaned out loud and tilted his head back.

Ashe held it in her mouth, sucking ever so slightly to make sure that his seed landed on to her tongue. Ezreal's world flashed white.

"It's

Once he had quit twitching, she lifted her head and closed her eyes, tasting his cum before drinking it whole.

They both let out hot ragged breaths. Ashe climbed back up to him and smiled. "Would you still let me kiss you?" She asked and turned his chin towards her. Ezreal smiled.

"Of course. Just… no tongue," he said, with a small laugh, and Ashe let out a giggle. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Ezreal… when you saved me back at the palace… I was really scared you were going to die," Ashe said, holding him close. She put his hand on her heart once more.

"But… I think that's the moment I realized how much I love you," she said, embracing him tighter. She looked in to his eyes again. "Would you… accept me?" Ashe seemed to plead with her crystalline eyes.

Ezreal felt another surge of adrenaline. _"Jesus Christ, she's so fucking cute!"_ He let out a chuckle. "Haven't I already?" Ezreal lifted her and flipped her over on to the bed, and got on top of her. His member became fully erected once again.

"Wait, isn't it going to hurt?" Ashe said, concerned about his wound.

"I'll be fine. Focus on yourself," Ezreal said, pushing one finger on her damp panties. Ashe yelped in surprise, and quickly closed her thighs together and pulled back.

Ezreal laughed at her. He climbed on top of her and reached his lips over to her neck. His tongue slowly ran alongside the nape of her neck and shoulders until he body reacted, then he placed his lips on that spot.

"E-Ezreal… that tickles- Ah!" She jumped in surprise. His tongue ran along the sensitive spot on her neck, and his lips puckered themselves around it. Ezreal slowly kissed and swirled his tongue onto it.

"Ahh, mph!" Ashe moaned out, biting her lips and releasing hot breaths from her throat. His free hands began to undress her.

Ashe's body twitched with every movement. She felt extremely aroused. The tickling sensation on her neck became increasingly intense. Ezreal parted his lips and sat back up to completely unclothe her.

Her face was completely lustful. Saliva made its way to the corner of her mouth, which seemed awfully cute to Ez. He lifted her shirt off to reveal her bare chest.

Two pale breasts revealed themselves with beautiful round areolas. They were such a perfect size, he can fit his hand around them completely, and they were such a tasty and attractive color. Ashe let go of her nervousness and let Ezreal do the work.

He let his head down and lapped up the areola with his tongue. Ashe let out a soft moan and embraced his head. She wrapped her fingers with his golden locks.

Ezreal's other hand rested itself on her other breast as he began to lick and lightly suckle on to her.

"Ahh, Ez~," She lightly pulled on to his hair. He massaged her breast with loving passion, sending waves multiple waves of pleasure inside of her.

Her body subtly craved for more. Her arms wrapped around his head. Clean drool seemed to drop from her lip.

"Ah-ahh… Ngh…" Ashe closed her eyes as Ezreal intensified his work. Ashe felt as if the breast in his hand became pudding, and the other one wet with his saliva. The heat rushed to her nether region.

Ezreal finally got up, mounting himself above her. He reached in to her skirt once more, which surprised her, but she granted him her trust. Ez slowly dragged her dark blue underwear from her thighs and down. He took off her heeled boots to reveal the rest of her black stockings. Ashe's pale skin matched wonderfully with her dark-colored skirt and stockings, and it drove Ezreal wild.

"Are you going to take the rest off, Ez?" Ashe looked up at him. She could barely make out the outline of his abs through the bandages. His erection popped out from below his well-toned body. She could practically feel her juices slide down her bosom.

"Can we… keep that on?" Ezreal hesitated, trying to avoid her gaze, tinting his cheeks brighter than the two had been already.

"Hmhm," Ashe giggled and gave wide smile. "Skirt and stockings, huh?"

Ezreal winced slightly, the light blue triangles under his eyes scrunched along in response. "It just looks really hot," he admitted, still avoiding her gaze.

Ashe sat up, grabbing his head by his golden tufts once more and pointed it down at her body. "Does it, now?" Her competitive nature kicked in, taunting his eyes. "You're looking pretty good yourself," She said seductively, feeling on his muscles with the tips of her fingers through the bandages.

Ezreal's face almost flushed, but then he snapped out of his embarrassment. He looked back and formed his signature cocky grin once more. Both of them smiled, internally laughing together, however they looked at each other with serious, loving eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He blew his hair out of his face. "You're asking for it," Ez said, pushing her down once more and climbing further down her body. He dragged her to the edge of the grand bed, and slithered his head between Ashe's thighs.

"Ah!" Ashe let out a small yelp as he quickly acted. His hair tickled her leg, as if hairs were dispersing and cracking out arcane energy, sliding along her sensitive areas. Ezreal put one of her legs over his shoulder, then the other. He could feel the stocking-covered leg push against his back and pull him in.

Ez gazed at the beautiful sight in front of him. Ashe's lips just seemed to be there, replicated. Ezreal smiled and gave a small laugh to himself, slowly closing in, and wrapped his lips around the upper area of her honeypot.

"Mmmph~! Gah!" Her legs twitched as Ez rolled his tongue around her ridges. She bit down on her lip and reached down to grip on to his golden locks, begging for more.

Ezreal guided his tongue to her bud, flicking it softly, pushing on it, playing with it, then lightly sucking. Hot breaths managed to escape from Ashe, the room suddenly felt a lot hotter.

"E-Ez, Ezzy, I'm gonna cum… Ahh!" At the sounds of those words, Ezreal sped up, intensifying. He closed his eyes and did all he could muster in one burst.

Ashe pulled hard. Her world seemed to spin and her world turned to white. She let out a loud moan, or so she thought, but she couldn't hear it well. Her legs twitched as she fell in to a world of pleasure.

…

She opened her eyes again, her legs still shaking. A small stream of saliva hung from her lip. Ashe gazed up at the Explorer, whose mana-colored eyes gazed back down at her, yearning for her body. Adrenaline rushed through her as she spread her white thighs once more and reached out to him.

 _"_ _Take me."_

Ezreal wasted no time. He flipped her skirt up, prodding her moist entrance with his member, and slowly began to push in. Ez leaned down, embracing her in a deep kiss.

Again, Ashe felt the sparks flying from his body, however, perhaps this was just her imagination. Her skin felt as if it were tingling. It tickled along her spine.

Ezreal pushed slowly, comfortingly. Their tongues twined together, sliding across the other like fine silk. Ashe wrapped her legs around Ezreal, slowly bringing him further in to her. Ezreal backed away, gazing into her red face. Ashe showed him a smile he had never seen before.

He swallowed down, and smiled back, lovingly embracing her. Ez further dived in to her pleading pussy. The walls tightened around him with each thrust, and seemed to swallow him in. Both breathed deeply in to each other's necks, synchronized with each hot puff of air hitting their vulnerable shoulders.

The pleasure in both of them from each grind seemed increasingly amazing. Just being with the other was enough to make them happy. They had both tried to hide a small laugh out of happiness. Ezreal thrust in deeper, turning the happy laughs to soft, yet intense moans. He put a hand on her breast and started to fondle one, and then the other. Ashe reached for her own fingers behind Ezreal's neck, holding him close. "Do I feel good?" She asked, shyly.

Ezreal paused and laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"You totally ruined the mood," Ashe pouted, pulling on the hair on the back of his head.

He ignored the small pain. "Fine, then let me answer your question," he said. That stupid cocky grin of his seemed different all of a sudden. It looked as though he was a predator, hunting for a meal.

Ashe widened her eyes slightly, bracing herself.

Ezreal's bandaged body could only hold his lust back so much. He ignored the slight, dull pain in his chest and prioritized his desire to feast on the gorgeous sight in front of him. She looked so frail… so helpless in front of him.

Devour did the hunter.

One single hard thrust was enough to send waves of pleasure down Ashe's back. She felt as though she was being spread apart, but it didn't hurt. Her body tightened, and as did her vulva. She let out a high pitched sigh, one that she attempted to restrain. Ezreal quickly clamped his lips on the nape of her neck, ravaging her sensitive areas. Ashe finally yelped aloud and gave in to the pleasure.

The hot walls of her insides welcomed him with each thrust, and the tightness was comforting. It seemed to perfectly shape him out. He became more insatiable for her. Ashe's perfect body, pale and smooth. The beautiful face of hers lightened her cute and tasty pink lips. The flowing, snow white hair and icy blue eyes seemed cold but, only managed to warm him. _"Those eyes…"_ He lifted his head and gazed in to them. They looked as if they begged and pleaded with every fiber of her being…

 _"_ _Make me yours."_

Ezreal lost himself.

"AHH!" Ashe yelled out. Ezreal began intensely pounding inside of her. His shaft grinded roughly against her ridges, and he penetrated deep. She herself was beginning to become lost.

Her fingernails dug in to his back. She forgot of his injuries, yet they didn't seem to cross Ezreal's mind either. Ashe pulled him in and joined alongside him with each thrust. They both moaned in a lust-induced ritual. Pain became pleasure, and pleasure became paradise. Ezreal bit hard in to her neck, like a vampire. His member reached deep, as if it was slamming in to the entrance of her womb.

Ezreal gazed in to her eyes one last time. In their fit of lust, the eye contact conveyed their thoughts. She embraced him one final time, and with her legs, pushed Ezreals hips against hers, plunging him deep inside. White flashes. Climax.

Ezreal's world span. Ashe's world span. Their eyes seemed to roll in to the back of their head.

Ezreal gave her an orgasm, and in return, filled her with his hot seed. Both panted in to each other's faces. Their gazes returned. They did not let go. Their embrace was still strong.

 _"_ _Like this… just… a little longer…"_

 **END 18+ SCENE**

* * *

Ezreal's eyes peeled open. The bed was warm. A smile was tattooed on to his face. He couldn't help it. The warmth piled in his heart as he looked to the side.

Her white hair sprawled over the pillow. Her lips were curled in to a smile. Her cheeks still seemed tainted slightly red. Ashe seemed to be dreaming of wonderful things.

Their morning seemed to start pretty well. Ezreal sat up, and was immediately hit with a bolt of pain to chest. His injury had really got to him, but he got up anyway. It wasn't that bad after he walked around a bit. He put on his pants and jacket for warmth, but left the bandages covering his body.

Ez approached the door, looked back at Ashe for a brief moment and formed a stupid grin once again, then turned the doorknob. _"Guess I'll go for a walk,"_ he thought to himself.

As he slowly opened the door and let out a relieved sigh, he opened his eyes to an intriguing sight.

A whole clan of warriors headed by Tryndamere at the mead hall turned to the boy. There was a brief silence. Ezreal sat confused for a second, and Trynd gave him a proud grin.

No more than a moment later, the men cheered out throughout the hall, reeking of alcohol. Should these guys even be drinking in the middle of the day? Who knows. "THE MAN OF THE HOUR!" some cheered, clearly knowing of what transpired in that bedroom. Ezreal scratched his head and formed an awkward smile. They carried him to the middle of the room and did a little "hip-hip-hooray" cheer and lifted him in the air. Tryndamere watched, amused, as his friend became the man of the clan.

"Boy, you dived in to the blackfrost, fought the ice witch, got impaled, and somehow made it out to bed the queen!" a big, bearded man said, patting his back. "I know whose side I'll be on in our next battle! Yahaha!" He let out a big hearty laugh as the rest of the men cheered him on.

Tryndamere sat up and got on top of the table, the cheers stopped and their focuses switched to him. He grabbed a pint of grog.

"To Ezreal, the man who bed the queen!" He lifted his ale high. The rowdy laughs and cheers boomed throughout the mead hall. "To the man who bed the queen!" They repeated. They grabbed their mugs, and on Tryndamere's command, simultaneously slammed them. Ezreal downed one as well, starting to get used to the attention.

The door to the bedroom Ezreal was in slammed open. The entire mead hall went silent. A bed sheet wrapped around the woman's chest and dragged to the floor below. She crossed her arms and glared down the men, then Ezreal, whose cocky mug quickly disappeared and Tryndamere, who, out of all of them, was the most frightened. Her icy stare seemed to put bullets through them all.

"Ah, my queen!" The warriors all except Ez and Trynd put their foreheads to the floor. "We're, ah, sorry if we woke ye!" the warriors said, trembling. The only thing more frightening than death itself was pissing off their queen.

"Up," she commanded. The men stiffly and swiftly moved up.

Finally, she put on a smile. "Ezreal, Tryndamere, we need to have a talk," she said, tapping her foot impatiently, digging her nails in to her arm. She was pissed. She walked back in to the room.

Ezreal and Tryndamere both gulped down.

"Oh fuck," they both said simultaneously.

The men quickly scattered out of the hall.

After a quick scolding, the two men walked out from her room. Ezreal was still shaking. Tryndamere looked as though he needed a psychiatrist.

"And that, boy, is why you NEVER, EVER piss off Ashe."

Ezreal gulped down, nodding quickly. "She was so sweet, so kind…" He looked down at his hands. "So comfortable… What happened?"

"She's queen for a reason." Tryndamere walked ahead.

Ashe quickly opened the door. Both of them jumped from their boots.

"Ezreal, come back. I want to speak with you. Alone."

She can tell by the tone of her voice that she still didn't seem happy.

Tryndamere slowly turned around, pumping his fist and almost shedding a tear.

"Be strong brother."

Ezreal almost shed a tear back.

Tryndamere hurried out of the palace. Ezreal swallowed and rotated his body, making his way back to the room.

As he closed the door, Ashe still had her arms folded. Her expression seemed different, though.

Ashe let out a deep sigh. "Had your fun yet?" she teased. She stepped towards him and stared him in the eyes.

"…You know, when you're like that, I can't tell if you're mad or not…" Ezreal tried to shift his eyes away. The sheet was still wrapped around her body.

Ashe clearly noticed. "Why would I be mad at you?" she closed in on his ear, breathing hot air in to his neck. Ez swallowed once again and looked down at her breasts popping out through the sheet. "I'm more pissed at Tryndamere. Besides…"

She whispered in to his ear.

 _"_ _How can I be mad after last night?"_

Ezreal nearly blew a fuse. This totally wasn't fair.

She tugged on to the sheet, revealing more. "Hmm?~"

 _"_ _She's fucking good, dammit!"_ Ezreal winced and gave up and embraced her tight, kissing her deeply. Ashe softly moaned through his lips and pulled apart from him.

"If you do that again, I might not be able to contain myself…" Ashe looked at him with those damn pleading eyes again.

 _"_ _Dammit Ezreal, control yourself, control yourself, control your- Ah fuck it, round two!"_

He pushed her back down on to the bed.

* * *

 ** _A few days later_**

Peace relations were formally set up with the Winter's Claw. The blackfrost epidemic had halted, and it seemed about time for Ezreal to go home.

He was in his room at the palace, packing his clothing and supplies. With the help of the Avarosan shaman, his wounds healed swiftly, and he was ready to get back on to his feet.

"Hmhm," Ashe giggled out. "Isn't it strange we went from old friends to lovers in a matter of a week?" Ashe beamed, like a grade school girl in love. Ezreal couldn't help but smile the same.

"Yeah, it's amazing. It makes this entire adventure worthwhile," he said, though he saddened once he realized that he must return. Ashe could feel his despair from behind.

She embraced him from the back and held him tight. Ezreal paused with packing the bags to take in the joy of her warm hug. They both let out a deep sigh.

…!

An idea crosses Ashe's mind.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Update May 8 2017

**Hey Guys, it's me again. Just a little update.**

 **Still haven't fully decided what to do. Been writing drafts and goofing off and writing more but I can't decide. So I simplified the strawpoll down and created another one. So if you follow me and hope to see a future for my writing, go ahead and please vote. It's pretty important after all.**

 **Here's the Strawpoll (and i apologize again for the weird formatting but Fanfiction is very weird about these sort of things to prevent spam):**

 **(http:)(/)(www)(.strawpoll)(.me)(/)(12927395)**

 **My options this time are to**

 **Just remove all of the parenthesis and you have the link. Sorry for the hassle :^(**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna change my name again, simply because I don't like the name I have and I won't change it back to my old name for personal reasons. Either way, I'm gonna get to work on writing, but first I want some opinions. And also, I apologize if you thought this was another chapter :C I'll bring you all some content as soon as I'm sure of what I want to do.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
